Mr and Mr maybe?
by WriterLola24
Summary: Inspired by insomnia and a instagram prompt...the title speaks for itself


One-shot based on an Instagram prompt…

"To marry, Or not to marry.

That is the Question."

"John, what on earth are we doing here?" Sherlock asks spinning around on his oxford heels, long dark coat twirling with him. John looks away from his penetrating stare with a nervous smile.

"Sherlock," John croaks before clearing his throat, "Sherlock, I brought you here today for a particular reason." Sherlock gives John a puzzled look before once again analyzing his surroundings. There was nothing out of place in the morgue, aside from the slab that Sherlock was disappointed to find empty. Actually, the morgue was quite clean, recently cleaned. There was a smell of disinfectant in the air and Sherlock could see smudges from a rag on the cupboards (from the height of the markings it was Molly). With his deductions running wild Sherlock was stunned when he focused back on John to find the man pulling out a slab from the cooler. For the first time in his life Sherlock was frozen in shock at the sight of a black velvet box on the otherwise spotless surface. Sherlock looked at John, who allowed himself to smirk slightly at Sherlocks obvious surprise.

"Sherlock William Scott Holmes," John says closing a small distance between him and Sherlock, dropping to a knee, "would you do me the honor-"

"Oh no," Sherlock gasps. John stops mid sentence, hurt etching every line of his face as he quickly hides his reddening cheeks and rises.

"W-well, I guess that answers that then," John tries to sound humorous but it comes strained even to his own ears. Sherlock seems to snap out of his state and quickly grabs John's arm as the other man tries to flee.

"No, no, no, John-" Sherlock says pinning the John with his heavy gaze, allowing every emotion to reflect in his usually guarded eyes. Johns hurt turns to confusion. All John sees in Sherlock's eyes are a mixture of his usual: love, admiration and protectiveness.

"John," Sherlock lets a low genuine chuckle, "I-I was going to propose to you."

John can feel his jaw physically drop into a "o."

"Y-you, you Sherlock Holmes? You were going to propose to me? Me, John Watson? For real?" John gasps in disbelief. He knew Sherlock wasn't above using sentiment for getting his way: Janine to get to Magnussen, Molly to use the morgue and recently using his fame to charm women into sharing secrets about his target. Having thought this through, Sherlock never really used John. He would ask John to complete the smallests tasks that were probably of slight inconvenience, but John willingly complied. He never used Johns feelings for Sherlock against him. Unless he decided to count the "Cereal Killer" case when Sherlock purposely put himself in danger...but that was under dire circumstances.

"Of course John, it's you. It has always been you," Sherlock stated as if it were obvious fact. John couldn't help the ridiculous grin that plastered his face. He let out a laugh before pulling Sherlock toward him in a hug. In the past Sherlock would have tensed or shrugged him off, but they had been together for a while now. 5 years as best friends and then after another year they finally decided to try 'the other human interaction thing' as Sherlock so eloquently put it.

"You cock, you absolute cock Sherlock Holmes," John mumbles finally releasing his grip enough to look at the other mans face.

"I had this planned, so perfectly that even you, Sherlock Holmes, wouldn't know. Wait! You did know! How the hell did you know?" John bellows in disbelief running his fingers through his greying hair.

"John, as painful as this is for me to admit- I had no idea you planned this," Sherlock says honestly. John looks even more baffled. Sherlock Holmes just admitted to, unprovoked, asking John Watson to marry him.

"Well, let's get back to my proposal and then we can continue this conversation at home," John says pulling the velvet box out of his coat pocket. He opens the box to show the (Sherlock deduces) titanium black band with a silver engraving going around the middle. Before even reading the inscription Sherlock chuckles and draws John to him in a rare loving kiss.

"Of course John, I thought it was fairly obvious," Sherlock answers. John shakes his head defiantly.

"Oh no Sherlock, you have to actually say the words. No cheating," John says determined. Sherlock sighs defeated having witnessed the fire in Johns eyes.

"Yes, John Hamish Watson. I, Sherlock Holmes, want to marry you," Sherlock says with his typical dramatics. John doesn't care, as he was happy the man in front of him had actually said a true "yes." John slipped the ring onto Sherlocks finger and the taller man let out a startling noise of shock at seeing the words obviously copied in Johns doctor scrawl:

 _For my amazing, fantastic, brilliant, Sherlock_

John nervously shuffled from foot to foot gauging Sherlocks reaction. He knew an inscription was a great risk but knew he wanted to do it. A constant reminder to Sherlock that he was indeed all those things and more.

"John, I- I am truly speechless," Sherlock says looking to the other man. John releases the breath he was holding upon the realization that Sherlock liked it. The moment of triumph was quickly squandered though when he realized Sherlock held unshed tears.

"Oh no! Sherlock, I'm sorry! I didn't- we can change it," John rambles grabbing Sherlocks hand. Sherlock slides a mask back on his face, but lightly squeezes John's hand.

"John, it's perfect," Sherlock reiterates with no room for doubt. John goes back to his happy face, still weary of Sherlock who squashed the original well of emotions back down. It was a work in progress, but any emotion Sherlock shared was another step forward.

"Well, I suppose it is my turn," Sherlock says walking toward the door, John's hand still clasped in his. Sherlock holds the door open for him and adds, "On the way, if you would explain a few things to me about this arrangement."

In the cab John explained how he used Lestrade and Molly to pick out the ring and hide it outside of the flat. Then he borrowed a loan from Mycroft so that Sherlock wouldn't notice the missing money. Finally, that he had purposely scheduled extra shifts for weeks to throw Sherlock off his trail of sneaking around.

The cab pulled up to familiar 221B, making John extremely confused.

"Did you forget something?" John asked Sherlock as he stepped out. Sherlock mumbled something that John took as a 'follow me.' John hid his amusement as he witnessed a very nervous Sherlock. The man in front of him was jumpy and shaking slightly. John could see a slight tremor in his usually solid hands and could tell that he was tapping his toes within his shoes lightly, being with Sherlock Holmes all the time…. he noticed things like that. What he didn't notice however was the potential their usually trashed home had at being truly charming.

Sherlock opened the front door and already John could see suitable changes. There were vacuum marks on the stairs that were also recently shampooed and the banister glimmered with a shiny coat of cleaner. John had an idea that it was Mycroft to an extent as even the walls seemed to have been bleached. Approaching their door to the flat Sherlock noticeably hesitated at the shut door. He opened the door swiftly and it was Johns turn to be stunned. The flat was cleaned within an inch of its life, painted and recarpeted to boot. However, what took his breath away was the hundreds of red and white rose petals littering the floor and the candles scattered around the room. John entered into the flat farther and passed Sherlock who seemed to be taking in Johns every action and expression. John noticed the kitchen where the table was set with a thick white cloth, vase of roses and an assortment of plates. John looked at Sherlock in admiration and skepticism.

"You did all of this?" John asked. Sherlock nodded before explaining.

"I wasn't alone, but yes I've been planning for quite some time," Sherlock said. John could only nod and continue to look around the very un-Sherlock-like romantic room.

"How?" John asked gesturing around. Sherlock chuckled a bit.

"Before you called and had me meet you at the clinic, I was already setting everything up. I had Mycroft's men help Mrs. Hudson clean while I set the room and cooked a bit," Sherlock answered shrugging his shoulders in a 'no big deal' way. John scoffed a bit.

"You cooked? And you set the room?" John asked again. Sherlock rolled his eyes in a playful way.

"Really John, how many times must I repeat myself today?" He teases.

"You cook? All this time you can cook?" John said slightly upset. Sherlock at least looked a little embarrassed.

"I may have- I might have taught myself about some things," Sherlock said turning a light pink. John couldn't hold the disbelief from his face or the light laugh that followed. But Sherlock Holmes watching some reality cooking show while wearing a apron and holding a spatula was too much.

"God, I love you," John said easing Sherlocks nervous face. John pulled Sherlock farther into the room and kissed him.

"So, that's a yes then?" Sherlock asked. John wrinkles his nose a bit.

"No, not that easy mate. You have to do it, all of it," John demands teasingly but serious. Sherlock hangs his head and moves under John's arms that were hooked around his neck. He steps into their shared bedroom and comes back with a very familiar black velvet box.

"Before I open this, I had no idea I swear," Sherlock says going to remove the lid. Despite his curiosity John looks pointedly at the floor and Sherlock huffs something that sounds like 'bossy' under his breath. Sherlock opens the lid and inside is nestled a titanium silver band with a black inscription running around it. John doesn't focus too much on it as he does the image of Sherlock Holmes on his knee holding a ring for him, John Watson

"John Hamish Watson, will you do me to honor of becoming my husband?" Sherlock asks. Before the last word is out though John launches himself at Sherlock in another emotional hug. He kissed around Sherlock's face saying 'yes' in between the light pecks. Ceasing his onslaught Sherlock slides the ring on his finger and John can read the words in very familiar Sherlock writing:

 _For my best friend, partner and love_

Silence. Complete and utter silence falls heavy on the room as John takes in the words and reminds himself of the owner. Cold, calculating, emotionless Sherlock Holmes had changed very much from the first meeting to now. This Sherlock, his Sherlock was vibrant and romantic and free. Sherlock Holmes had become a better person, now a complete human being.

"John?" Sherlock gently prompts.

"I love you," John answers cupping Sherlock's face gently. Sherlock's face breaks out into a full, genuine smile and he responds with a kiss.

"I love you too."

John later discovers that Sherlock too had enlisted Lestrade and Molly's help on the ring. No doubt the pair decided to match the set purposely. And both he and Sherlock finished the, in Johns opinion, exquisite meal. While Sherlock uncharacteristically again, cleared the table (he seems determined to really make the day stand out). John made a final deduction.

"Sherlock?" John called to the man who was at the sink.

Sherlock hummed in response.

"You retrieved the ring from our bedroom, and assuming we were coming back from work you would first have dinner," John points to the small plates left on the table before continuing, "then desert."

Sherlock has turned around and was leaning against the sink, he nodded for John to continue.

"And then the bedroom," John rises and strides slowly to Sherlock who remained frozen, "Sherlock, are there candles and roses in the bedroom?"

Sherlock tries to duck his head down a bit and John let's another ridiculous smile control his face. Sherlock Holmes, always with the surprises.

"How about we find out?" Sherlock asks cooly, but John knows better. Sherlock was nervous, yes they had been together before but tonight was special and different. Both men had shown completely different sides of themselves and the emotions were high mixed with the expectations of their future.

"I couldn't think of a better way to end the perfect day," John says wrapping his arms again around Sherlocks neck.

John was very grateful Molly had took Rosie for the night.


End file.
